Making Space
by NinjaWhisper
Summary: Spin-off story to Twice Upon a Time. Goku arrives home after a year in the Otherworld to discover that his home may not have room for him anymore. Can he make a place within his family once more?


Making Space

Disclaimer- Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation

**AN**- This is a side-story to Twice Upon a Time, a B/V story. Basically, all you need to know is that Vegeta time traveled from the future and convinced Goku to come back to life after Cell so that he could help raise Goten. If something seems non-canon, just go with it because it is a detail from the other story.

This was supposed to be chapter 42 of Twice Upon a Time but went way out of control and ended up being twenty pages long. It had to be written for some reason, and it was fun to explore Goku's character instead of Vegeta's. I hope you enjoy it.

366 days after Super Improved Cell's demise, Goku still wasn't back despite their wish on the Namekian dragon balls. His previous resurrection demanded a trip across Snake Way but now he knew instant transmission. His friends and family: Chi-Chi, Gohan, infant son, Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin were gathered together, debating what to do next.

Chi-Chi huffed on the Capsule Corp lawn, little Goten sucking on a pacifier in her arms. Figures. Goku was probably still gallivanting around wherever he pleased. Probably stuffing his face, while she was here; alone, taking care of his children that he helped create.

"Goku, come back, you hear me! This is your wife, Chi-Chi! Your _wife_! During sickness and health, until death do us both part! I'm still alive and you should be too, you – you . . . No Good Absent Martial Arts Addict."

Bulma frowned over at her friend. "I don't think he can hear you."

With that, Chi-Chi began to sob. She was sure that he would come back for their sons, if not for her. It seemed like even that wasn't enough to tear him from his training and Otherworldly food. No matter what, it just wasn't sufficient for him. Nothing could keep her Goku in place. Why was it that Vegeta became such a family-man and her Goku had to be such a free spirit? It didn't make sense. Goku was the gentle one – the one raised on Earth. Shouldn't he be satisfied with what Earth had to offer?

A funny voice echoed from the sky, seeming telepathic. "Actually he can."

Chi-Chi raised her head, amazed, and yet startled. She had no idea who spoke.

Vegeta stepped forward from his position near a tree. He'd been aloof from the others until now. "King Kai," he muttered.

"Where is my Goku?" Chi-Chi demanded. She'd heard of this King Kai. Her husband made him out to be a sensei of sorts, who came up with unconventional ways to train. Of course he had to be on another planet in an alternate dimension. "Is he there with you?"

"Sure is, he's right behind me. However, he is indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed? Don't tell me that he is using the restroom. Spirits don't use the bathroom, do they?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. A snorting laugh came from the ethereal voice from above.

"No, but with all that chili he ate I'm surprised he doesn't have the runs. He is finishing something up. But, he told me to let you know that his halo has vanished and he'll be there as soon as he can."

The expression on Vegeta's face was uninterested. Bulma seemed annoyed but unsure how to handle things. Gohan looked dejected. Piccolo shut his eyes but then smirked to one side of his mouth. Krillin opened his mouth as if he couldn't believe what he heard.

At that moment Chi-Chi became sick of it all. Why bother hollering and throwing a fit? It never worked with him. Bulma even clued her in on how she had to be the one to persuade him to even come back this time. Nothing she did made a difference. She simply didn't matter compared to other more exciting things.

Swallowing back tears and managing composure, she calmly said to the invisible kai, "Tell him to take his time. Gohan, Goten, and I are just fine."

She turned around and commanded her eldest to come along. He was only three lessons ahead on his math. There were radishes to tend to, and she had to distribute more Avon books to the distant neighbors.

Gohan hurried to her side and she noticed how tall he'd become in the last year. Oh, my big boy. How mature, strong, and smart you've become, Chi-Chi thought. So much unlike your father, thank goodness.

"But, Mom, Dad-" Gohan began to protest.

"That's enough, Gohan. Your father will be along when he is ready. We're just fine without him."

And they were for three more days.

* * *

Goku came back bearing gifts. He gave Gohan a new armor plate of all things, which was said to withstand anything, even meteors pummeled at lightspeed. Chi-Chi did not seem happy about the present, and stuffed it away in the closet behind some coats. He offered a stuffed King Yemma doll to Goten, who was still too young to appreciate it. Goku frowned a little in disappointment when the three month old fell asleep instead of hugging it. To Chi-Chi, he distributed ambrosia nectar in a glass vial. She examined the clear liquid with a critical eye.

"And you want me to cook with this?" she asked.

He clasped his hands and stretched them over his head. It felt weird to be on Earth again and his muscles were taking time to adjust to the new gravity. "What else would you do with it? All you have to do is sprinkle a few drops onto our rice now and then. Tastes out of this world." He giggled at his pun.

Chi-Chi still seemed hesitant. "Goku, I don't know . . . I've been trying to be very careful about what I feed this family. Goten and Gohan have to grow up big and strong."

"Oh, well if that is your concern, then you should know that this is supposed to have vitality properties, such as antiaging effects."

That somehow changed Chi-Chi's mannerisms. Her eyes lit up. She held the vial closer. "We can try it."

It made Goku pleased to excite his wife. The Otherworld was full of adventure but he'd missed his family. He wanted to share a piece of his escapade with them.

That night, Goku noticed that his shaving cream and shampoo had been placed in the cabinet instead of out where he'd left them. The bathroom looked very feminine with fancy soap and a pink loofa in the shower. His heart grew heavy and he felt misplaced.

In bed, Chi-Chi turned her back to him. Silence hung in the air and when he put his arm around her she stiffened. He thought he heard a sniffle but it might have been his imagination. He didn't dare question what caused her coldness because he feared the answer, and his chest clogged as she drifted into sleep while he stared into blackness.

The next day, when he dressed in his gi and prepared to do his morning push-ups, Chi-Chi demanded that he fix the roof. He stopped his one-finger push-up, settling into a cross-legged sit. He craned his neck, very child-like, at her.

She crossed her arms. "I can't have this house leaking during my Tupperware party."

"A party?" Goku's eyes lit up. "Does that involve food?"

"Nuh uh, you are not going to be in the house. Go fight with Vegeta or fish, I don't care what you do. But, this is a sophisticated event. I'll save you some sashimi rolls, tofu chunks, and salted edamame pods. Only if you fix the roof, though."

Goku scratched his head and gave a sheepish expression. "This party sounds important."

"It is. We need money now that Goten is born, so I took it upon myself to sell things. Somebody has to take responsibility around here. Money doesn't grow on trees, you know. We can't keep mooching off my father."

Through the years, Goku learned when Chi-Chi meant business. He gathered supplies and levitated to the roof. A normal person would have found it hard to work upon a domed structure but he used his ki like suction cups so that he wouldn't slip. The crack was nasty and looked like a bird or pterodactyl pecked at it. He was halfway through patching it when Bulma touched down in a yellow plane.

His best friend hopped out of the flying machine and tucked it away in a capsule. She popped the capsule into the pocket of her dress and waved with two arms. "Hey, Goku!"

"Hiya, Bulma, good to see you," he called.

His eyes popped as wide as saucers when the energetic woman lifted from the ground to hover next to the chimney.

"Whoa," Goku said. "When did you learn to fly?"

"Just last night actually," Bulma said.

With a smile, Goku scratched the side of his face. "Amazing. I never pegged you for the training type."

"And why not? Because I'm a girl?" She emphasized the word girl.

He put out both palms. "No, nothing like that. Besides you having different parts I don't see much difference." He faked a cough. "I just always took you as developing your brains over brawn."

Bulma blinked. "Brawn? Wow, Goku, you've improved your vocabulary."

He chuckled. "You think? Must be Gohan's influence."

The blue-haired woman landed on the roof but immediately began to slip. Goku caught her as she shrieked in panic. Once he was sure she could manage on her own, he let go and she continued to float.

"Geez, how are you doing that?"

"Oh, you mean staying in place? Simple. I channel my ki into the roof, and the particles blend together. Neat, huh?"

"Do you think you could teach me? That, and um, lots of other stuff. Simple stuff, but handy things. Like how to deflect blasts."

Impressed, Goku grinned. "Sure. Just let me finish this up."

Just then, Chi-Chi's head popped out from the window below. The curtains partially obstructed her face, but her voice was loud and clear. "Goku will not be available for at least two weeks. He has far too many things to do. When he is done with this job the shed needs cleaned out. Remember that garage sale you said I could have on your property?"

Tired, Bulma wiped her sweating forehead. She muttered that she needed a break and lowered to the ground.

"Chi-Chi, Vegeta won't train me and I really need Goku's help. If I don't get my power level to 80 I won't be allowed to go to the future."

"Come on, Chi, a little break won't hurt," Goku whined.

His wife let out a huff. "No. I know you, I won't be able to find you for hours." She fought with the curtains and then met Bulma's eyes. "If it is that important, I could show you a few moves, but it will have to be tomorrow. Today I have to do my Vector knife route."

"Geez, don't work yourself too hard," Goku said, suddenly concerned that she was straining herself.

Chi-Chi was silent, her head back in the house. Goku continued the labor, his thoughts entirely somewhere else.

He was permitted a short break inbetween the roof and the shed. Chi-Chi served him iced tea and some blueberry muffins. He took the time to pick up Goten, who was wrapped in a navy blue blanket. The boy sure did resemble his father, with his hair haphazard and wild.

"Coochi coochi coo," Goku said as he tickled the baby's face.

Goten opened his small toothless mouth and cried. Goku drew back, dumbfounded. "I don't get it."

The baby was snatched away. Chi-Chi cuddled Goten and he settled down. She met Goku with a neutral gaze. "He doesn't like strangers."

The obstruction from the night before traveled from his chest up into his throat, obstructing the passage of air. He watched as Chi-Chi tended to their son's needs before passing him on to Gohan. Chi-Chi primped, putting her hair up in a bun, before heading off to do door-to-door rounds for cutlery sales. Goten fell asleep in Gohan's arms. Goku managed a painful swallow, noticing how much like a man Gohan resembled right then. He couldn't help but remember the carefree boy who waved a giant tuna in the air while fishing at the lake. The same boy who chased lizards and rode Icarus. He didn't deserve the prolonged responsibility of taking care of a baby brother. No, that was his job, Goku realized. How could he have considered pawning the duty onto his nine-year old son before?

Goku wished he could relieve his eldest son of the job, but the previous incident of Goten's distress made him keep his distance. _He doesn't like strangers_. That was what he was now. A stranger in his own home. With his shoulders and head down, he vacated the house for the shed.

The darkened building smelled musty and dusty. He kept sneezing as he rummaged through the items. Shelves were covered in boxes, tools, and gadgets. In one box, he found Gohan's old crimson and yellow-rimmed hat. Of course, the four-star dragon ball had been removed from its top. He discovered a wooden wagon in a far corner, which Gohan used to ride in. The three of them would for walks together, Chi-Chi and him pulling their son along. Goku remembered how warm Chi-Chi's hand had been, curled in his, and she had spared occasional girlish glances his way.

Gardening tools were positioned together. Packets of seeds awaited planting. A spinning wheel stood amongst clutter. Spinning had been a hobby of Chi-Chi's during the beginning years of their marriage. A tall wooden barrel waited in the middle of the collection. Goku ran his fingertips over the slightly splintered wood. He'd made the barrel for Chi-Chi so that she could have hot baths. As a child, he'd been taught to cleanse himself in rivers and lakes, but she demanded something "civilized". It was just large enough for Chi-Chi and him to share, and they'd had many intimate baths together. Now, the house had running water and a shower, but Goku missed skinning dipping in the simple barrel.

Goku stepped back and took in the mass of objects. He didn't want to part with anything. Each item possessed its own history. One thought hit him like a needle in the heart (he shuddered at the metaphoric connection). Nothing was his. Sure he'd touched these objects, but there was nothing that he could place a name on. He could point at this and say, "that is Gohan's" and gesture at that and say, "that is Chi-Chi's". He could not claim a single object.

No, there had to be something. Anything. Goku cracked his knuckles, determined to rummage further until he found something with his name on it. He went through box and after box. Under a pile of stuff, he noticed a dust bunny. Goku leaned down and blew the dust into the air.

"Ah choo," Goku said as he let out a great sneeze. "Hey, what is this?"

The removal of dust revealed something white and fluffy. It was heavily crushed and deformed. Goku pulled it out to safety, slightly shaking it back into shape. Finally.

"Nimbus," Goku declared.

When he produced the cloud to Chi-Chi, she was not as excited. She eyed it critically.

"We could get a nice price from that," she said.

Goku retracted the magical cloud. "No! Nimbus is like a friend!"

Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips. "You haven't needed that thing in years. Gohan knows how to fly too. Goten could use it later, I suppose."

"Aw, Chi-Chi, I feel bad for Nimbus. He deserves to be ridden now. Poor guy can't serve his purpose."

She shrugged. "Okay, well, find someone who needs it then, if it means so much to you."

He contemplated what to do with Nimbus and decided maybe it was best to give him back to Master Roshi for the time being. The old man might have a use for the cloud until Goten was old enough to drive him.

Goku put a finger to his forehead and performed instant transmission to Kame House. He ended up in Roshi's cozy living room.

"Oh," Goku exclaimed. He put his hands over his eyes. "Sorry there."

One glimpse was enough. The coffee table was covered in playing cards and poker chips. However, that wasn't what caught Goku off-guard. It was the fact that Eighteen was clothed in only a black bra and a very short denim skirt. Krillin wore a necktie and khaki pants. A pile of garments was thrown near the sofa, which included stockings, a shirt, socks, a blouse, and a pair of panties.

"We weren't expecting guests," Eighteen deadpanned.

Krillin nervously laughed. "Uh, um . . . Nice to see you, Goku."

"Yeah . . . nice," Eighteen said.

Goku peeked through the slits between his fingers. "What are you guys playing? An adult game?"

Tinged pink, Krillin yet again laughed. He moved in front of his fiancé like a blockade. "Could you wait outside for a few moments? We'll be right with you."

Not quite getting it, Goku agreed. "Yeah, okay." He went outside. The beach was exactly the same, not changed since his childhood. He glanced around for Turtle but saw no sign of him. He walked along the beach and smelled the salty scent of the ocean. After a while, Krillin came out to fetch him, fully clothed.

The ex-monk stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants. He stared at his feet as he toed the grains of sand. "Now that Eighteen and I are getting married, I think it'd be best if you called on the phone before popping in."

Goku never used the phone, but maybe it was a good idea to start. Or at least to knock. He nodded. "I can do that. So, you and Eighteen? Wow, that's amazing. How does that work exactly?"

Krillin sputtered. "She's a woman. Dr. Gero only modified a few parts." He averted his eyes, finding a crab very interesting.

"Ah! Well, congratulations."

The shorter man perked up. "Thanks. Goku, I don't have an official invitation. We already sent them out and I didn't have an address for you, but I'd like you to come to our wedding. In fact, could you be my best man?"

Goku grinned. "Sure!"

"Great." Krillin raised his head, suddenly appearing very proud. "We wanted a spring wedding but I wanted to wait for you. So, the date is a little over a month from now. I'll write down all the information. Bulma has a building at Capsule Corp we can use. It is going to be quite the shin-dig with plenty of grub, so it'll be something to look forward to."

"All right!"

It turned out that Master Roshi and Turtle had stepped out for a vacation of sorts. So, his plan about Nimbus was void. Goku questioned where the two went. Krillin choked up but Eighteen answered.

"They went to install cameras in the bathroom at a gymnastics club." Her voice was completely stoic.

That didn't make sense to Goku. He puzzled over why a gymnastics club would want pictures of their toilets but then shook it off, with an _oh well, who cares_.

Goku decided to visit for a while. Krillin got out a bag of potato chips and a 2 liter of cola. His friend asked him questions about the Otherworld and Goku enthusiastically replied in great detail. He wished that he'd thought of picking out a present for Krillin as a wedding gift from the other dimension, but he hadn't known about the union.

Eighteen grew bored and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels until a program about some sort of wedding war came on. She leaned forward and watched as two women played tug-a-war over a lacy white dress.

"I don't get it," she muttered. "My dress is way prettier than that rag. Why fight over it?"

Krillin scooted over on the couch until his shoulder brushed hers. "Of course yours is prettier because you'll be in it."

Eighteen turned her head and actually smiled. Goku saw it then, how she actually was a real woman and not just an android. The gleam in her eye told it all. It was far apart from the weapon she'd been. Underneath wires and gears, she held true emotions. He was glad for them both. They had their own happily ever after.

The couple proceeded to discuss their upcoming wedding. They watched the tv show, but Goku soon grew bored. He munched on the salt and vinegar potato chips. He shifted in his seat, wondering how to politely leave. He caught the kick of Krillin's socked foot. Why was he kicking his fiancé? That wasn't very nice. Then, Eighteen kicked him back with a smirk. Oh, Goku thought with a lightbulb in his head. They are playing another game.

He wondered when the last time Chi-Chi and he were as close as that. He recalled how she'd looped her arm in his, snuggling up to his side. At the time he hadn't been used to it, but he missed it now. Her cheeks used to become rosy and her eyes glinted. Hmm, now all she did was yell at him and nag for him to do things around the house. He wanted the old Chi-Chi back. The one who giggled and bragged about having him as her husband.

He sighed. He wished Krillin and Eighteen the best. Hopefully their relationship wouldn't change in the future. He quietly sneaked away, noticing that it was best to leave them alone.

He popped home but did not want to go into the house. It was strange but he felt lonely even with his family around. He recovered nimbus, silently apologizing to the cloud for not finding him an owner. Who else might like him? Oh, he thought, maybe baby Trunks would like him. The boy was just old enough to appreciate a cloud.

Goku transported himself to the grounds of Capsule Corporation, but used better judgment and rang the doorbell instead of heading inside like at Kame House. Bulma answered the door. She wore a blouse and skirt, with her hair in a ponytail. It must have been her day off. A blur of purple zipped behind her. He poked his head in.

"Whoa, what was that? That's not Trunks, is it?"

Bulma sighed. "It sure is. I can't get him to sit still these days." She stepped back and ushered her friend inside. "Flying before walking could be problematic. I'm in the process of developing gravity boots to keep him on the ground."

"Gravity boots? Neat. Is that like the gravity room for training? How high will they go?" Goku watched Trunks fly around the living room, making a picture go off-kilter on the wall.

Bulma bit her lip. "No, Goku, not like that. These aren't for training. They aren't meant to change gravity level but to pull with the gravity. When Trunks wears them, he will be stuck on the ground like a magnet and can't fly around."

"Oh," Goku said as if he understood exactly how they worked. He excused himself to retrieve the nimbus cloud. "I know you are trying to get Trunks to walk but I thought maybe he would like Nimbus." He paused. "I didn't know he could fly . . . Maybe he won't want him afterall." He felt like he was letting the cloud down after all they'd been through together.

The blue-haired woman considered the offer. "I don't know. We could wait around and see if they take a liking to each other."

Goku brightened. "That's a good idea!"

She smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure would."

So, Bulma and Goku sipped green tea with honey (although, Goku gulped it more than sipped) and watched Trunks dash around the room. Bulma had to save a vase before it crashed to the floor in pieces. As time ticked on, Goku grew more and more distraught. Poor Nimbus. He was unwanted. When he thought all hope was lost, Trunks grew sluggish. His blue eyes drooped.

Bulma stood up. "Gosh, I guess it is time for his nap. I better get him into his crib."

But, before she could grab him Trunks drifted onto the fluffy cloud. He settled down, and put his thumb in his mouth, his bottom up in the air. Slight snores could soon be heard.

"Aw," Bulma whispered. "He wants to use it as a bed."

Very satisfied, Goku grinned. Nimbus had a purpose.

They kept watch over Trunks for about an hour. Bulma took their tea cups to the kitchen and came back with a digital camera around her neck. She positioned herself around the scene, crouching, then rising, clicking wildly on the button.

"What the hell is going on?" came a rough voice.

Goku saluted. "Heya, Vegeta."

"Shhh, you two!"

The snores stopped. Trunks shifted, muttered, and then rose on all fours. He sleepily gazed down from his levitation on the cloud. His lavender hair was mussed and his cheek was slightly red where he'd laid on it.

"Look what you did," Bulma accused. She put her hands on her hips.

Vegeta stood in a pair of blue sweat pants and a white muscle shirt. His jaw shifted as he took in his wife. "I wasn't the one to wake him, woman, you were."

"Was not. You were loud first," she said.

The prince eyed her camera and then the fact that his son fisted cotton cloud as he gazed down from his perch. "You decided to give my son this contraption to sleep on? I thought that you wanted to keep him anchored."

"I-I do. But-But he is just so cute. I mean, look at him. He is an angel on there. If we put wings on him he'd look just like one of those Anne Geddes portraits."

Goku had no idea who this Anne Geddes was. By the expression on Vegeta's face, Goku was positive the other Saiyan was also at a loss. However, the other Saiyan didn't care.

Vegeta crossed his arms. He tapped his boot. "I care little about such meaningless photos. Why would I want to gaze upon a picture of my son asleep? It isn't like he is doing anything."

"Not doing anything? He is being a baby. The cutie that he is. What would you take a photo of?"

Vegeta closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Must I answer this pointless question? You will take pictures regardless."

Bulma gritted her teeth. "I thought you came back to preserve your life. Don't you want to keep a hold of it? Pictures are a way to relive events."

Vegeta glanced over at Goku and then quickly away. "It wasn't like I time traveled for you, woman. Don't get so grandiose. Buu is on his way."

"Yeah, yeah," Bulma said.

Goku wondered yet again if he was unwelcome. They had completely forgotten about his presence. He was about to exit when Trunks reached out with his hands over the edge of the nimbus cloud.

"Wo – man," Trunks stated.

Bulma blinked. Everyone stared and silence fell over the living room. Trunks' face scrunched up. He repeated his desire. "Woman," he said with more confidence.

The mother fumed over at her husband. "Vegeta, what did you hear our son call me?"

For a split second Vegeta actually appeared frightened but then actually chuckled.

Bulma growled. "Our son's first word is 'woman'!"

Vegeta stepped back but couldn't contain his amusement.

She snatched Trunks underneath his armpits and held him up to her face. "Trunks, I'm mama not woman. Can you say mama?"

Trunks waved his arms. "Woman." He giggled.

"Grrr." Bulma glared at Vegeta. "Really. From now on use my name."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You know, that won't help. Then he might call you by your name."

Desperate, Bulma pleaded with her child. "Mama, Trunks. I'm mama."

The interaction was humorous and heartwarming. Goku couldn't help but remember Gohan's first word. It had been dada. Goku's mouth lowered and he felt like he was sinking. At the moment he didn't feel like a father to either of his sons. When had things gone wrong?

Goku politely said goodbye. Bulma said bye, but her attention was not fully on him. Goku shifted with instant transmission. He arrived in his front yard. His? He questioned that. Did he own anything? Did he even belong here anymore?

He sat down on the front porch and his brain traveled far away. He replayed his life since the tournament around eleven years ago. Was it eleven years? He wrinkled his brow. He couldn't quite pinpoint the exact date. He was sure that Chi-Chi marked it somewhere.

Back then things had been good. Chi-Chi smiled. She took care of him. He chopped wood in the morning. He trained. He provided fish and other food for them. They spent the evenings together, doing leisure activities. She even joked. Sometimes the Ox King would visit. Life was good. When Gohan was born, Chi-Chi noticed how unequipped he was with baby knowledge. She teased that he was a child himself, but it was playful and she overlooked it. He grew amazed at how gentle she was with their son, paying special attention with his head, so he wouldn't bump it. _I don't want him to end up like you_. But, it was only a joke. He knew because she pressed herself into his side as she made the remark.

The sun dropped in the sky as he thought and thought. Things had changed when he learned about his heritage. That was when Gohan was in danger and got taken away by Piccolo. Chi-Chi's life was disrupted. She grew paranoid. With good reason, Goku realized. She became obsessed with Gohan's studies, as if she were competing with his own obsession in training the boy.

But Goku was only concerned with the Earth. He trained because he knew what went on out there. He knew that there were threats in the universe. Chi-Chi didn't seem to understand that. Maybe they didn't understand each other. He wondered . . .

The porch light came on. Goku blinked, his vision adjusting. Chi-Chi stepped out. She didn't look happy. She never looked happy anymore.

"Son Goku, you are going to get eaten up by the mosquitos."

He scratched his head. "Oh, yeah, I guess so."

He thought she would leave him then or protest. Instead, she flipped off the light again and joined him. She sat down on the porch but left more room than he preferred between them. She gazed up at the stars. Goku leaned back and craned his neck. A stream of light traveled across the sky. They used to watch for shooting stars during their honeymoon phase. She taught him all about wishing on them. It wasn't as assured as the dragon balls, but it was fun nonetheless.

I wish for my family to be happy, Goku thought. He glanced over and noticed an intent expression on his wife's features. She was probably making a wish of her own. He hoped it was similar to his.

They remained quiet for a long while, the space seeming to grow wider between them.

He swallowed. "Chi-Chi, are you mad at me?"

She fiddled with her fingers in her lap. He may have imagined it in the dark but he was sure her lips quivered. "Did you even think of us up there?"

"You mean while I was dead?"

She slowly nodded.

"Of course I did."

She nodded again. "But other things were more important."

Goku frowned. "Well . . . Not exactly. You see, the Otherworld is so exciting . . . I wanted to share it with you."

Chi-Chi lowered her head. "But, I'm here. I'm not ready to leave. Our sons are here." She paused. "Goku, please stay with us this time." She whispered the last part, as if she was hoping too much.

The fact that Vegeta came back from the future to relive his life passed through Goku's mind. If he was given the chance, he would go back and change things, decide to come back to life sooner. But it wasn't that simple. He pondered over how Vegeta could be as obsessed with increasing his power level and maintain his family bonds as well. It seemed like Goku always had to make a choice between the two. Family or training. Of course training was more important. The Earth needed him. He had to keep his family safe because they lived on Earth. Goku wasn't sure he could follow through with Chi-Chi's request. How did Vegeta do it? He stayed by Bulma and Trunks' side, never left them. Always came back. Hmmm . . .

Chi-Chi wringed her hands. "Goku . . .?" It was a plea and it stung in his chest. The space became a chasm.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I can't stay here all the time. There are times I have to leave. There are places that I can train and become stronger than I could here at home." He would let them down. Yet again, he wondered how Vegeta did it.

The sob sounded as loud as a bomb, even though it was soft and pitiful. Goku longed to reach out. It had been so long since he'd touched her silky hair. It was currently down, and it ran passed her face as she hunched over. Words were unspoken and he feared what she was thinking. She may think it'd be better if he stayed gone instead of repeatedly leaving and coming back. He remembered the tug-of-war wedding show that Krillin and Eighteen watched. Was he playing tug-of-war with her heart?

He wasn't smart like his other friends, but there had to be an answer to this.

It all began when he found out he was Saiyan. That was when he discovered that there was a threat to all he found dear. That his potential exceeded all he could fathom. His powers awakened, along with the alien nature to keep getting stronger; to have adventures. He couldn't fight it. But, he couldn't fight this emptiness that used to be filled with Chi-Chi's love either.

It didn't make sense. Vegeta was more Saiyan than he was. A prince to boot. Somehow he made it work out. He would have been able to promise Bulma to never leave. He probably had.

"I won't tie you down, Goku. You can leave whenever you choose," Chi-Chi said, her voice wavering.

This hurt worse than getting thrown around by Frieza and Cell altogether. More than death. It was as if he was losing all that mattered. He couldn't stand making Chi-Chi hurt this much over and over, especially if it was as much as he experienced.

"Would it be better if I left now?" He raised his fingers to his forehead. In a swift, desperate move, Chi-Chi grabbed his arm.

"No! Goku, I just got you back!" She was really crying now. He reached out and ran a few strands of her hair through his fingers like he wanted to.

"I can't promise to never leave," Goku said.

"Okay," she said. "Can you promise to never die? That would be enough. Please . . ."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "I'll try my best not to die. If I do, I'll come back."

"That's all I ask. Just come back to us."

That was it. He knew the solution. How silly he'd been to not see it before.

Goku laughed and Chi-Chi's eyes widened in surprise. "Instant transmission. Chi-Chi, I can't promise to never leave, but I can promise to always come back. At the end of the day, if even for a moment, I'll see you, tell you goodnight at least. To all of you."

Her facial features softened and he cupped her chin and cheek. "Is it enough?" he asked.

"Oh, Goku, yes, it is enough. Thank you. Thank you for always coming home."

Maybe his shampoo and shaving cream were tucked in the cabinet. His clothes moved aside to make room for new dresses. Nothing to declare exclusively his in the shed. But, he could call his family his own. This, being with Chi-Chi, making new memories, this intangible sensation of love – it was better than ambrosia.

Chi-Chi pressed into his side and rested her head on his shoulder like she used to and they both smiled.


End file.
